Air
by beckylovesgigs
Summary: NejiTen part of Fire, Earth, Air and Water. A mission to the sand leads to a confession and a kiss oneshot NejiTen
1. Air

**Fire, Earth, Air and Water**

**Disclaimer: sorry don****t own Naruto. If I did Neji and Tenten would have so much more screen time **

**Pairing: NejiTen**

**Rating: K+**

**Sorry if Neji seems OOC but he is a cold hearted bastard in the program and Temari is being a bitch and Gaara is way OOC sorry don't shoot me please?**

Air

Team Gai had been sent to Air country for a reconnaissance mission to talk with the new Kazekage.

Rock Lee and Gai were ecstatic, Neji not so much and Tenten was deep in thought as she walked behind the trio

"Tenten, our youthful flower, what is wrong?" asked Rock Lee stepping back into step with her

"It's nothing Rock Lee, I'm alright"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "It's nothing, I'm ok really"

Rock Lee nodded "If you're sure" then he ran to catch up with Gai-sensei

"Tenten" she turned to see Neji beside her

"What Neji?"

"Are you really ok?"

Her heartbeat started to race as he stared at her

"Um Tenten"

"Yea yea I'm fine it's nothing really"

"Well if you're really ok then…"

… Oh shit did he realize… thought Tenten

…Whets wrong with Tenten, mind you she is cute when she's worried… thought Neji looking away as she blushed

"OH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WE HAVE ARIVED AT THE AIR COUNTRY!!" Gai-sensei cried startling the two out of their individual thoughts

Tenten stepped forward towards the gate of the Kazekage's castle and towards the guards

"We're here to see the new Kazekage" she said her eyes fixed on the door

"M'Lady, some visitors to see the Lord Kazekage"

A blond woman stepped out her hair in four ponytails

"Temari?" asked Tenten

"Oh, its you, Kankuro, we have visitors" she spat as a man in black ran out of the doors

…Bitch… thought Tenten, glaring at her

….Pathetic girl… thought Temari

"Neji" Neji just nodded "Tenten, it seems you have become even more beautiful since our last meeting" she blushed

"Back off" Neji growled under his breath

"Yea, yea Hyuuga, like you can stop me"

"Want to bet, you.."

"Neji?" Tenten asked putting her hand on his arm

He looked at her "Don't" she said blinking her chocolate brown eyes

"Hn"

"That's right do as she tells you" Kankuro sneered

"And you" she snapped turning towards him "Shut it" he snapped his mouth shut

"Wait where's Gaara, if you two are here then him?" asked Rock Lee as Tenten glared at Temari and Neji and Kankuro glared at each other

"Inside" stated Kankuro "Coming?"

Team Gai followed, Neji grabbed Tenten's arm as he passed her

"She's not worth it" he muttered at her

"U-hum Team Gai, to see you M'Lord, from the village hidden in the leaves" Kankuro announced

"Step forward, Tenten" she looked surprised

"Lord Kazekage" she bowed

"Don't" she stopped and looked up, there was something about the new Kazekage, she couldn't quiet put her finger on it.

He stood up and removed the traditional robes of the Kazekage to reveal. Gaara.

"Gaara?" she asked

He nodded and smiled at her "yes, now you have come to discus a peace treaty between the two villages" she nodded

"Yes"

"Then come with me" she started to follow him and the others joined

"Just Tenten" they froze "unless Tenten you would like them to come"

"Just Neji" she said

"Fine Neji, you come, the others stay" with that he walked away

Neji caught up and fell into step with Tenten

"Why me?" she blushed

"Well.. Um. I guess.. I feel safe with you" she mumbled

"Thanks"

She smiled at his before looking away when she caught his eye

…Oh man I just made such a fool of myself… she thought

…cute, wait did I just think that, must be getting soft… he thought

"Now sit down" Gaara stated gesturing to two chairs

"Thank you Lord Kazekage"

"As I've said between friends it's Gaara, and I apologise on behalf of Temari"

"Oh it's ok, I mean" Tenten started

"I think what she means is that's you don't need to apologise in her behalf, she should do it herself" Neji said looking at Tenten and then Gaara

"I see"

"It's really ok Gaara" she looked down at her feet but looked up when Neji put an arm around her

"Tenten?" he questioned

"I'm ok" he removed his arm and she visibly shuddered

"Ten?"

"I said I'm ok"

"Right then down to business" Gaara said looking at the two of them

Afterwards they returned to the main room

"Guys we're leaving" Tenten said

"But.." began Rock Lee

"Lee you heard Tenten, we're leaving"

"Yes Gai-sensei" he answered

"Just where do you think you're going?" sneered Temari to Tenten

"Home" was her response

"Not in this storm you're not" Kankuro added shutting the door behind him

"What storm?" Rock Lee asked

"That one" Temari pointed out through the window. Tenten shuddered

"What's wrong?" Neji asked her

"I, I'm scared of Sandstorms, stay with me?" she asked grabbing on to his arm as the sand battered against the glass

"Ten?"

"Please?"

"Of course, I will"

"OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER WE WILL ALL STAY WITH YOU" announced Rock Lee putting his arms around her. She shuddered

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Sand…sandstorm"

Neji's immediate response was to sit her down and wrap his arms around her so she rested her head on his chest

"O for heavens sake, what is she? A ninja or a wimp" Temari spat walking over to her and pushing Rock Lee off and onto the floor

"Temari" Gaara spoke up with a warning

"What!"

"Apologise!" was the command

"Why?" she turned to face him "Well?"

Neji stood up keeping Tenten behind him "Just who do you think you are, acting like you're queen of the world"

"Neji don't" Tenten whispered putting her hand on his arm

…Bitch… thought Temari

…What is she doing tormenting Tenten…Neji thought

…Neji, please don't… "not for me" she whispered the last part

"I'll do anything for you" Neji said helping her up and wrapping an arm around her waist

"Anything?"

"Anything" he repeated ignoring everyone else in the room and lowering his lips to hers

She pulled away "Nej?"

"Yea" he smiled

"I, I love you" she whispered into his shoulder

"And I love you Ten" then he pulled her into another kiss

"GAI-SENSEI MY TWO COMRAIDES ARE BEING YOUTHFUL" Rock Lee cried

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE" The two ran into an imaginary sunset

"Oh will you two shut up!" shouted Neji and Tenten together before laughing

**Owari **

**Hey it's me again, well hope you're enjoying the series so far next out is Water the last in the series out soon. **

**Please Read and Review please? **

**Love you all x x x Beckylovesgigs x x x**


	2. na,

Hey its just me

Thanks for watching, reading and reviewing my story

If you are interested there is another 3 in this series, which I would like you to read and possibly review for me


End file.
